


Beginning and End

by Hnikkar



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnikkar/pseuds/Hnikkar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post season 2 finale, Helena POV. one-shot. *SPOILERS* I was thinking about how they could make Helena being kidnapped aGAIN interesting and I thought instead of the over-intrusive and creepily friendly previous situation, we could have one of being ignored entirely, and the disturbing stuff that that also brings. i hope u enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning and End

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGERS: feelings of losing ones self/seperating from self, death mention

Helena was bundled into an aeroplane for the second time in her life. Beginning and end.

They gave her a drink and she passed through the clouds and she slept.

*

The sky outside the window had been bright, and where she woke up was bright too.

Four white walls, a white floor, a white ceiling. No furniture. A light that flickered.

Helena could feel panic bubbling slowly in the back of her mind, but it was far away for now, clouded and cushioned. She knew this feeling. She had been drugged. When didn’t matter very much.

*

She did not know how long it was before a military man took her out. Helena looked at his eyes, grey, but he didn’t look back.

She was guided between two dense bodies and walked down a white corridor.

“Excuse me.” Her voice was dry and crinkled. “Where is this?”

No answer. Her throat tried to make a swallow but there was nothing to go down. She let her tongue loll and wished for water.

*

Helena woke up and there was water.

She did not remember but she knew the men had drugged her and put her back in.

She rolled and reached to a wall and traced, with her forefinger, the one image, over and over. Her. Her sister. Many. The same. Family.

The same image she traced as she had done so many times before, but this time she left no mark. The light flickered.

Wall to wall and white to white blurred to nothing.

*

Hours or days passed, maybe, and the men took her out. She growled.

“Where am I?”

No answer.

She hit him and kicked him and no reaction no words no flinch.

She screamed and there was nothing.

*

She woke up and she was back in.

Again and again she traced. Family. Repeat. She wondered if she bit her finger, would she bleed? Would her blood mark these walls?

“Am I dead?”

Sarah’s voice rang through her head. _You were dead._

_Yes. A miracle._

Repeat.

“Am I dead?”

Spoken or in her head, her words made no echo.


End file.
